theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Mizael (SWTOR)
In Fiction Mizael is a member of the Barian Legacy which preserves the heritage of the lost Barian race, He studies the dark arts and is an apprentice to Dark Lord Goldvanius. He serves the Sith Empire and The League of Shadows If you are looking for the full backstory, read Shadow Origins: Mizael Stats Mizael is Bill's main character in SWTOR. He's a level 60 Sith Sorcerer specced for damage. Quotes "Yawn" "Without Strategy, Power is just an empty threat" Story Mizael lived a peaceful life with his friends Peyagrrom, Merag, Durby, and Vesmir on the planet Baria. When one day a shuttle arrived bringing a Dark Master Gravatus to them, declaring the barians too powerful he began to eradicate them as Nasch and Durbe were killed, Mizael escaped to spaceport with Merag where she professed her love to him but he wanted to keep it professional and would always protect her sending her to planet Tython, as Vesmir who joined Lord Gravatus attacked Mizael who severed his leg and escaped crash landing on Korriban. Awakening Mizael woke up on Korriban not knowing who he was, seeing parts of a wrecked shuttle behind him; he journeyed to the Academy and was given the trials which he surprisingly passed becoming a Lord. He journeyed to the Imperial capital of Drumond Kaas , where he was rejected by the Dark Council feeling betrayed and offended, Mizael goes for revenge doing various things to mess with the Empire , Soon after he is approached by a Imperial Agent who takes him to a battle cruiser orbiting the planet, Mizael is brought before Darth Goldvanius who sees potential in the young Sith. Goldvanius takes him as a student and teaches him the ways of the dark side giving him many trials also meeting his bodyguard Nasch, who becomes fast friends with him, Mizael through hard work is finally granted the title of Darth officially becoming Goldvanius's apprentice. Recovered Memories .]] Goldvanius sends Mizael to build his lightsaber on Illum there Mizael does donning a purple and black crystal but also receives a vision of a hidden temple. Mizael treks along the planet searching for it and finds it buried in a mountain. He finds a mystical crystal and it awakens something inside him and he discovers he was a member of a tribe of beings called Barians. Mizael is granted special power and goes back to Goldvanius telling him of his findings, also having the idea to form a special group of their friends and allies called the League of Shadows. He also bestowed Barian energy upon Nasch turning him into a barian. One night Mizael has a vision of a jedi girl who was once one of the barians and on a jedi ship, Mizael goes to Imperial Command and discovers where the ship is, Goldvanius authorizes him to attack it. Mizael and Nasch lead a battalion in a raid on the ship and meet the Jedi named Merag and her allies including a smuggler named Durbe. a fight breaks out as Mizael easily defeats the troopers but has some trouble with Durbe. Nasch and Merag begin a duel with lightsaber against blasters. Merag slices his blasters and he disarms her pushing her against a wall. Merag knees him in the groin and overpowers him stunning him. Mizael finally incapacitates Durbe and fights Merag overpowering her, Instead of killing them Mizael seeing the potentinal in them as well as his vision he bestows the barian energy upon them also adopting Nasch and Merag as his children. Mizael returns to Goldvanius declaring themselves the Barian Legacy. An Old Friend Now Enemy The Barians traveled to Corellia only to be met by their old friend Vector, but now known as Vesmir who wants revenge on them. Vesmir attacks them and they fight back but are outmatched due to his special Barian powers, he incapaciates Durbe and Nasch with some psychic blasts but is surprised by Merag and Mizael who double team him sending him to edge of a building. Vesmir ferociously attacks the pair causing a great wound on Mizael's face who retaliated by hurling him off the building screaming into a smokestack. They journeyed back and Goldvanius gave Mizael a golden mask of power to make him stronger and strike fear into his enemies. Merag approached him again with her feelings which Mizael returned this time and the two began a relationship. Goldvanius then issues the League of Shadows. To Be Continued Relationships *Darth Goldvanius- close friend/master *Khem Val- close friend/servant *Ashara- teammate *Nasch- ally *Merag- ally/wife *Durbe- ally *Vesmir - ally turned enemy *Darth Evasic- friend *Darth Cheytia- friend *Darth Marlia- friend *Darth Zarjaz - friend *Actias Shadowthrob - enemy *Dentface - friend *Reklawc - friend Powers/Abilities Mizael has sith powers most of which he learned from his master Darth Goldvanius, He has the ability to control lightning at a fast pace and can bend force to his will to move people to him. He also has ability to pacify and control angry spirits. As a Barian he has a unique ability, of Energy Manipulation, which he can send from his eyes or hands which can physically hold an object and block some powers or used as a energy weapon. Appearance Mizael sports a Black and Purple color scheme to show his darkness and regal side as a Barian Emperor. He wears a golden mask to hide his burned face and now red eyes from darkness, He wears a golden belt like his Master's but with a purple/black gem and a long robe with purple streaks, he wields a dagger like saber with a purple outline blade. Weapons Mizael weilds a lightsaber with a unique design. Its blade emitter is two spikes coming out and the hilt ends in a dagger while its laced with black leather in the handgrip and purple coloring. It once had a purple crystal infused with dark energies giving it a purple and black blade, then it evolved into a purple outline crystal. Mizael saber9.png mizael saber7.png mizael saber11.png outlinepurple.png mizael saber3.png Companions and Pets *Khem Val *Ashara *Talos *Xalek *Orokeet *Orosquab *Ebon Fluterplume * Screenshots Mizael Swtor12.png|A Duel in the sky! Mizael Swtor11.png|My What a View Mizael Swtor10.png|Goldvanius punches Chey Mizael Swtor9.png|Watching Goldvanius punch Cheytia Mizael Swtor8.png|Some person challenge me to a duel and I destroy him Mizael Swtor7.png|A Duel between Goldvanius and Cheytia Mizael Swtor6.png|The Face off while I just sit back and watch with My Khem Mizael Swtor4.png Mizael Swtor3.png Mizael Swtor2.png Mizael Swtor19.png|My Skills and Bird Mizael Swtor15.png|Feels like Jurrasic Park Mizael Swtor20.png|A foot hmm better call Parax mizael swtor23.png|I got stuck in midjump Mizael Swtor26.png|Da Bob falls to her knees in defeat Mizael Swtor28.png|zapping from above Mizael Swtor30.png|Ow face down on my lightsaber Mizael Swtor37.png|lifting Lizards Mizael Swtor39.png|Acid eats away at victim Mizael Swtor41.png|Bye bye! Mizael Swtor42.png|zapping while in acid Mizael Swtor43.png|a waterfall of sewage Mizael Swtor45.png|Damn it he landed down there Mizael Swtor50.png|Arriving at Bugtown Mizael Swtor51.png|getting swarmed Mizael Swtor54.png|Dancing on a taxi Mizael Swtor56.png|I defy Gravity when i die Mizael Swtor59.png|At the bottom of the city Mizael Swtor60.png|Me the Joker and a hooded guy Mizael Swtor61.png|Zooooooom! Mizael Swtor62.png|The World Boss of Drumond Kaas! Mizael Swtor66.png|Watching the Balmmoran World Boss Mizael Swtor68.png|Dancing while lifting a lizard Mizael Swtor69.png|Hi there.... Mizael Swtor70.png|Goldvanius attacks Mizael Swtor71.png|Watch Out! Mizael Swtor72.png|Take that! Mizael Swtor73.png|Must resit urge to kill jawa and holojawa Mizael Swtor91.png|Holy Crap they just keep coming :0 Mizael Swtor92.png|:0 Nun Bob! Mizael Swtor93.png|what is that nois.... Holy Shit! Mizael Swtor95.png|Hello officers can i help you? Mizael Swtor99.png|heh heh so long Mizael Swtor105.png|Its Hulk :0 Mizal Swtor123.png Mizael Swtor113.png Mizael Swtor114.png|Bow to me Jawa Mizal Swtor118.png Mizal Swtor125.png Mizal Swtor138.png Mizal Swtor139.png Mizal Swtor140.png Mizal Swtor141.png Mizal Swtor143.png Mizal Swtor144.png Mizal Swtor147.png|HAHAHAHAHAHAH boog fell for it mizael swtor again7.png mizael swtor again8.png mizael swtor again9.png mizael swtor again10.png mizael swtor again11.png mizael swtor again12.png mizael swtor again13.png mizael swtor again15.png mizael swtor again16.png mizael swtor again21.png mizael swtor again22.png mizael swtor again23.png mizael swtor again26.png mizael swtor again77.png lord mizael2.png mizael swtor again85.png mizael swtor again88.png mizael swtor again89.png mizael swtor again92.png mizael swtor again93.png mizael swtor again94.png mizael swtor again96.png mizael swtor again97.png|No Deaths !!!! mizael swtor again98.png|Falling through Oricon mizael huttball6.png mizael varactyl3.png actias falls again1.jpg bane swto3.png actias falls3.png actias falls4.png mizel varactyl5.png op1.png op2.png op3.png op5.png mizael huttball1.png|haha City X 3.png City X 1.png|The Lost city of X City X 2.png|More of City X actias defeat.png|Final Defeat SWTOR graphics3.png SWTOR graphics6.png SWTOR graphics7.png SWTOR graphics9.png dark mizel2.png dark mizel3.png darkmizael1.png darkmizael2.png mizae;l thr0pne1.png Mizael gun.png mizalethrone1.png Mizael and obs and nikcy and rich.png|Bill Nicky Rich and Obs mizael nicky's house1.png i want this bird.png|I want it I want it I want it SWTOR graphics2.png han solo knockoff.png|Very Original... rakata prime1.png rakata prime3.png rakata prime4.png rakata prime5.png rakata prime6.png rakata prime7.png rakata prime8.png rakata prime10.png mixzael poeral1.png mizale king.png bird masters1.jpg mizael saber6.png mizael saber7.png mizael saber3.png all together.png all together1.png all together2.png all together3.png Swtro6.png Swtro5.png Swtro4.png Swtro3.png Swtro1.png obs house1.png|Obs is blowing his own house up obs house2.png subscripted power2.png crab attack1.png mizael ship1.png mizael ship2.png mizael ship3.png mizael ship5.png mizael ship6.png guild fun1.png mizel revan1.png mizel revan2.png mizel revan3.png mizel revan4.png mizel revan6.png mizel revan7.png mizel revan8.png mizel revan9.png mizel revan10.png mizael revan11.png mizael revan12.png mizael wb.png mizael wb1.png mizael ziost1.png new varactyl1.png new varactyl2.png ziost1.png ziost2.png ziost3.png ziost4.png ziost5.png ziost6.png ziost7.png ziost9.png ziost10.png ziost11.png ziost12.png ziost14.png Mizael vs Vesmir rough draft Mizael electrocuted several agents and spun slicing them in two with his lightsaber as he made his way up to the Gree platform. Vesmir glanced his way and teleported into a group of League members using a spinning move to disinergrate them using his lightsaber, He advanced to the top taking out other people as well. Mizael stabbed one more guard and force pushed him off and stared ahead in midst of the battle he saw his hated enemy "So here we are eh Mizael ol chum" Vesmir said creepily walking slowly. Mizael held his ground lightsaber at his side. "You betrayed our race and for what!" Mizael shouted at him. Vesmir just chuckled and smirked "I was the one who should have been king, NOT YOU!!!!" he said suddenly. Vesmir's red claws charged with energy as he stared Mizael down. "Recognize this helmet" he said pointing his crooked horned helmet. "It was our Father's.. and now his power belongs to Me!!!!" He smirked and then his face grew cold and ruthless. He spread his hands and out came a burst of shadow energy sending Mizael staggering back. Mizael regained himself igniting his amyethist black blade and his other hand charged with yellowish energy "You're a monster Vesmir.. And I'm gonna stop you!" He declared. The two advanced towards eachother and threw their respective blasts of shadow and barian energy. Mizael deflected his as Vesmir dodged his and swung their blades clashing as the battle raged below them. Vesmir ignited his blood red saber and swung at him as he blocked and kicked him in the face. Vesmir growled and stabbed as Mizael blocked with a low blow, Vesmir quickly sprung the other side of the blade and did a flurry that Mizael barely dodged but was sent flying with a telekentic push. Mizael landed down the platform as Vesmir teleported behind him swinging his saber below. Mizael reached up blocking the blow and pushed his foot into his chest and did a flip kick sending him away. Vesmir teleported in midair and reappeared stabbing Mizael in shoulder. He groaned in pain but shot a beam of energy from his eyes sending Vesmir back. (other battle stuff going on) Mizael flipped in air and delivered a flurry of swipes and slashes at Vesmir sending him back blocking each one and using telekinesis to flip him in the air and shot him full of lightning. Mizael fell to ground in pain as Vesmir cackled ripping some metal pieces to spear his arms down. Mizael screamed in pain and looked up at Vesmir. Vesmir raised his blade to pierce his heart, when Mizael focused and sent a wave of energy off his body sending Vesmir back surprised. Mizael used force to break the pipes and stand up triumphantly. Vesmir teleported behind him intending to stab him in the back when he could not move. Mizael turned and threw him back with a push. Mizael charged his energy into his gauntlets and shot a spiraling chain lightning blast into Vesmir. Vesmir screamed in pain as it ripped into his body but then his eyes glowed and raised a telekinetic shield and redirect the blast into a support column destroying it causing the whole area to shake. "Impressive now let me show you mine.." he said coldly and his horns charged with shadow energy and shot it around corrupting several stuff. Mizael dodged in time landing on the lower platform. Vesmir jumped down with a thud eyes glowing red. "Give it up" Vesmir said distantly and threw Mizael into a column shattering it. Mizael broke the grip and sent a ball of lightning at him as he blocked it. Mizael charged swinging his saber as Vesmir stopped it telekinetically and grabbed it from him. "What a pathetic little toy" he said and grabbed with both hands using his claws to snap it in two. Mizael gasped as his best weapon was no more. Vesmir hovered the crystal and shattered it into a bunch of swirling energy and shot it at him as it impacted through his body sending him spiraling back. Mizael clutched his chest in pain staggering up as Vesmir used a column to slam him away. Mizael flew upward onto another area and getting up badly hurt. Vesmir teleported in front of him but Mizael was ready and upperkicked him in face sending the helmet flying off. Mizael struck back with lightning and his barian energy beams. Vesmir got thrown back growling and grabbed for his helmet. Mizael threw a collumn into Vesmir and picked up his helmet and started to turn it back to normal with his touch. Vesmir snapped the column in two and sent both halves at Mizael. He dodged one but got sent back with the other as Vesmir took his helmet back corrupting it and placing it on his head again. "Poor little fool" Vesmir taunted hands crackling with shadow energy and shot shadow bolts into Mizael who met them with his force lightning. Mizael and Vesmir both traded lightning bolts to each other when Goldvanius force leaped behind Vesmir and choked him and threw him away. Mizael staggered back and nodded at his master, Vesmir got up clutching his neck and glared at the two. "Now this, is gonna be fun" he smirked cackling and detaching his saberstaff becoming two lightsabers, He leaped, as Goldvanius drew his black and crimson blade, and threw Mizael a black and yellow blade as they prepared to face their destiny. Vesmir struck both his sabers at them, which they both blocked using theirs. Goldvanius pushed his blade against his force pushing him back, as Mizael spun in air and delivered a crushing blow. Vesmir blocked it and kicked him away, as Goldvanius shot a barrage of lightning into him. Vesmir staggered back but sent a disintegration wave at them. Mizael and Goldvanius dodged out of the way as Vesmir teleported between them striking his sabers toward theirs and cackled. He laughed and pushed off them teleporting away. Mizael and Goldvanius got back to back awaiting Vesmir, who teleported in front of Mizael slashing his chest and teleporting away before he could strike back. Goldvanius swung his saber forward as Vesmir teleported and blocked it and made a sweeping motion that Goldvanius blocked. Mizael jumped outward as Vesmir teleported in back of him, Mizael smirked as he and Goldvanius both thrust their sabers forward and both caught Vesmir in his ribcage. Vesmir gasped and teleported away onto another portion of platform. "Impressive tactics" He taunted. He stretched his hands out and sent a shockwave out that Goldvanius and Mizael dodged. Vesmir clenched his fist as the supports on the platform they were on broke in two, causing the platform to fall. Goldvanius force leaped to Vesmir as their blades crossed. Mizael jumped as well and landed on a lower part, getting up he jumped and attacked Vesmir, who blocked with his second saber. Mizael made a swirling strike with his blade, that Vesmir parried, as he used his other blade to push Goldvanius away, and swiftly slashed his shoulder with his. Goldvanius winced and shot him full of lightning, but Vesmir teleported away and the barrage hit Mizael sending him back. "I would advise not using your abilities dipsticks" Vesmir's laugh echoed. Mizael clutched his chest and looked around. Vesmir waved from above and made a formation come tumbling down upon them. Goldvanius leaped into action catching the formation with force and hurling it back. Vesmir jumped out of the way gasping, as Goldvanius jumped up and shot him with a barrage of lightning. Vesmir fell backwards groaning. as Mizael jumped up and controlled his yellow barian energy to constrict Vesmir and lift him up slamming him to the ground hard. Vesmir growled and struggled trying to teleport but found he could not "Now you can't use your powers either " Goldvanius declared. Vesmir drew his sabers and slashed the energy breaking free and swung at Goldvanius who blocked and Mizael came up behind attempting a bladestorm. Vesmir deflected it and flipped to safety. Vesmir jumped spinning his sabers as Goldvanius and Mizael met theirs to his and he spun around taking both them on at same time with a flurry of strikes. Goldvanius pushed him back into a wall, as Mizael also did going more low. Vesmir had both his sabers criss-crossing him as his enemies had him in a saber lock. Vesmir growled and smirked and his eyes glowed sending them back with a massive shockwave. Goldvanius regained himself, as Mizael fell backwards getting knocked out. "Now that the pest is gone, let's have some quality time" Vesmir cackled turning to him charging his hands with shadow energy "Your funeral" Goldvanius replied coldly and charged his hands with red lightning and struck him. Category:SWTOR Category:Imperials Category:Sith Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Character